Calloused Fingers
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, TomGeorg. Défi de Lel] Il boit aux années lointaines, à leurs doigts calleux qui se confondent dans le brouillard éthylique. Il boit, tant pour oublier, que pour se souvenir.


C'était lui que Georg avait embrassé en premier.

C''était avant que Tom sorte pour de vrai avec une fille, pour la première fois. Il avait demandé des conseils à Georg –comment l'embrasser, comment la toucher, comment ne pas la toucher. Et son ami lui avait expliqué –et il lui avait montré.

Il avait glissé sa langue dans la bouche sèche d'un Tom tétanisé, et avait léché sa langue molle qu'il n'osait pas bouger, l'encourageant à lui répondre. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son dos, un contre ses reins et l'autre contre ses omoplates, le serrant doucement.

Tom avait fini par fermer ses yeux et lui répondre avec hésitation, essayant de mettre autant de passion que possible dans ce baiser dont il ne voulait pas. Ses mains tremblaient sur les épaules de Georg, et il l'avait embrassé un moment avant de le repousser et de s'essuyer la bouche.

« J'suis pas homo. »

Les mots tournaient dans un brouillard confus dans sa tête tandis qu'il quittait la maison des parents de Georg.

Le soir même, il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin qu'un smack avec la fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Plus tard, Georg lui avait demandé comment ça s'était passé, et il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, et si son ami avait souri, il ne l'avait pas vu –ou il n'avait pas voulu le voir.

C'est aussi avec Georg, quelques années plus tard, qu'il a pris sa première cuite, pour fêter leur premier vrai single, avec son frère et Gustav. Les deux plus vieux les ont ramenés chez eux, les portant sur leur dos. Tom avait l'estomac qui dansait le pogo, et les dents du fond qui baignaient, et l'odeur omniprésente d'après-rasage pour homme de Georg lui soulevait le cœur, mélangée aux vapeurs d'alcool.

« J't'ai vu avec Gus, t'sais. » marmonna Tom, les dents serrés, la langue pateuse.  
« Quoi ? » grogna le bassiste, rajustant le corps contre le sien. « Tu dis n'importe quoi. »  
« T'sais même pas de quoi je…euh… » il fronça les sourcils. « Parle. Ouais. Tu l'aaaaaaimes. »  
« Ta gueule, Tom. »  
« Tu l'aaaaaimes ! C'est toi l'homo. Tu l'as pas lâché du regard. Tu l'aaaimes. »

Tom parlait de plus en plus fort et Georg donna un coup de poing dans sa cuisse.

« Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes. Moi j'suis pas homo. »

C'est sur ces mots que Tom échappa à la prise de Georg, se laissant basculer en arrière. Il roula sur le côté, et vomit tout ce qu'il avait bu, pleurant sans tristesse alors qu'il régurgitait une bile amère.  
La main de Georg, passant et repassant sur son dos, n'arrivait pas à calmer ses sanglots.

Tom a du mal parfois à se souvenir de tout ce qui concerne son ami, soit parce qu'il était trop saoul, soit parce qu'il ne veut pas y accorder d'importance. Il se souvient des choses essentielles, et c'est suffisant. Il se souvient qu'ils ont souvent joué ensemble, plaquant des accords sur les cordes de leurs instruments, improvisant et répétant tous les deux. Il se souvient des fous rires qu'ils ont eu ensemble, de leurs batailles de nourriture, de leurs plaintes communes sur les ampoules et les cals.

C'est bien suffisant.

Il ne veut pas paraître faible face à lui, parce qu'il ne l'est pas. Il l'est pour Bill et c'est suffisant. Il n'aime que Bill et c'est suffisant.

Il ne pense plus –pas- à Georg lorsqu'il embrasse une fille, ou Bill, quand il fait courir ses mains plus loin que les épaules, le torse ou en-dessous de la taille. Ce n'est pas de la honte. Il n'a pas à avoir honte.  
C'est ce qu'il se force à se répéter.

Ce ne sont pas vraiment des secrets, juste des choses qu'il veut garder pour lui –non, même pas pour lui. S'il pouvait les oublier, ce serait génial.

Comme il oublie tout en ce moment.

Tom a bu, probablement. Il ne se souvient plus de grand-chose. Il prend de grandes inspirations haletantes, et ses mains sont, présentement, descendues bien en-dessous de sa taille. Il caresse son sexe tendu, appuyé contre le mur de l'hotel, maudissant et bénissant à la fois les murs mal insonorisés, et le manque de discrétion de ses amis.

Ça fait un moment qu'ils passent leurs nuits ensemble. Tom les entend -les écoute gémir, haleter, il écoute les lattes craquer légèrement et les draps se froisser.

Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse, se force t-il à se répéter. Ses doigts calleux courent sur sa peau chaude, sur son gland humide, sur ses boules, et le contact de la peau rugueuse avec sa queue est formidable. Il ne se souvient plus de rien. Ses mains calleuses. Habiles, entraînées, rapides, saccadées. Ces mains…

Il jouit, et reste tétanisé un instant, reprenant maladroitement son souffle.  
Il a la bouche affreusement sèche.

Tom déteste cette sensation.  



End file.
